


The Drawing

by YourEverydayRobot (Mordiggian)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5166824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mordiggian/pseuds/YourEverydayRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In celebration of their one-month anniversary, Alphys drew Undyne a picture. Now, if only she could work up the courage to give it to Undyne...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Drawing

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing in a long while, so please excuse me as I try and get back into it. Anyway, my ex-gf and I used to draw each other really bad (well, on my end at least, she was pretty good) anime-ish drawings of us, and that kind of sounded like something our favorite anime-loving trash coupe would do, so I tried to write it! 
> 
> Criticism always welcome (I could especially use some thoughts on the formatting, was kind of at a loss for the best way to do that. I see a lot of different people do different things, so I don't think there's a standard? Also I didn't know what to tag this as. I am so new at this, sorry).

The drawing was, Alphys realized, bad. Not that voice-in-the-back-of-your-head trying to bring you down bad, but, like, objectively bad. Literally bad. Not only had she made Undyne look almost completely human, but she had, accidentally, put the eyepatch on the wrong eye. The anatomy was a mess, and even for what she had been able to get right there, Alphys hadn’t been able to find a good tutorial on how to draw muscles or fat, so they had both ended up looking nearly as skinny as Papyrus. Even more distressing to Alphys was that the two of them looked more like they were mashing their faces together than like they were kissing. But, the worst part, Alphys thought, was the style. She had been hoping to make Undyne and her look like they were in an anime, not just because Alphys loved the look, but because it represented so many good memories between the two of them. Unfortunately, that ended up being much, much more difficult than Alphys had first imagined. So, instead of looking like a cute scene out of some fluffy yuri series, like Alphys had intended, the drawing now looked like some horrible mockery of the style the two of them loved. 

Of course, Alphys hadn’t meant for it to turn out like this. The plan had been to draw Undyne a picture of them together in celebration of their one-month anniversary of dating, but now Alphys was regretting not just buying Undyne a card. The human’s stores had enough of them, she had even seen a whole aisle dedicated to them when she had been picking up her anti-depressants earlier that week at the drug store. It would have been the easiest thing in the world to just have bought one then, or even just print something off from her computer. But no, Alphys had to be romantic, had to want to make it personal. 

Alphys sighed, and set the drawing down next to the box of pocky she hadbought for Undyne. After learning that sushi was mostly raw fish, Undyne had been understandably hesitant to try the other human foods that the two of them had once dreamed of trying, but Alphys had made sure that this was safe. Alphys was glad that she had gotten the box now. She wouldn’t feel as guilty about this, if she knew she at least got Undyne something she’d like. 

Truth be told, Alphys would like nothing more than to run back to her room, throw away the offending drawing, and maybe hide under her covers for the next two weeks, but Alphys knew it was too late to do anything like that. She had already heard Undyne pull into the driveway. Any minute now, Undyne would be in here, and she’d have to face-

“ALPHYS! I’M HOME!” Alphys heard Undyne holler from the front hallway, followed by the slamming of the front door. “AND I BROUGHT DINNER!” 

Alphys perked up as the smell of pizza drifted through the house. She loved Undyne, but before the two of them had moved in together, Alphys had eaten almost entirely meals made up of junk food, so Undyne’s... cooking… had taken some getting used to. 

Undyne rushed into the room, her arms full with the pizza box and her bag. “Sorry I’m late,” she said, setting her things down on the table. “Toriel made me stay late to talk. Apparently some parents have been complaining about my class, can you believe it?! All just because I taught the kids how to throw spears! Yeah, I guess being able to defend yourself is something that’s frowned upon in human society.” Alphys opened her mouth to answer, but Undyne swept her up into a hug before she could answer. “Sorry, am I rambling again? I’m just happy to see you!” With another squeeze, Undyne put Alphys back onto the ground. “But, how was your day, Alphie?”

Alphys could feel the blush on her cheeks, which only made her feel even more embarrassed. “It was- I had a good day,” Alphys said, picking up the box and card. She took a deep breath, then shoved them into Undyne’s hands. “Um, happy one-month anniversary! I got you these! Or, I mean, I made you the drawing, but um, not the pocky! Obviously!” Alphys had to shut her mouth before she continued to ramble on. “I hope you like them!” 

After a couple seconds, Alphys worked up the courage to look Undyne in the face. Undyne was looking at the picture, surprised. Alphys cheeks’ burned hotter. She waited for Undyne to react, to say anything, but Undyne just stared.

And stared.

And stared.

Alphys felt panic beginning to rise in her chest. She knew this had been a mistake, Undyne hated it. She had been so stupid to do this. Stupid, stupid, stu-

“You drew this?” Undyne finally asked, her voice uncharacteristically quiet. She look at Alphys.

Alphys could only nod, again wanting nothing more than to escape to the safety of her room.

But, before Alphys could run away, she felt Undyne’s arms wrap around her, and she felt Undyne bend down in front of her. Before she knew what was happening, the two of them were kissing, and Alphys swore she could feel her heart stop beating as the two of them were so close. 

All too soon though, Undyne was pulling away. “Alphys! That’s the most amazing thing! I can’t believe you!” Undyne said, grinning as she looked at the picture.

“You… really like it then? I know it’s not that good,” Alphys heard herself say, before she could stop herself.

“Who cares if it’s ‘good’ or not! It’s amazing, and- and YOU drew it! For me!” Undyne all but shouted, hugging Alphys again. “Thank you so much!”

If it was possible, Alphys was sure she’d be blushing even harder. “Uh, no problem, Undyne. I’m happy that you like it.” 

“Like it? I love it!” Undyne said, grinning as she picked the drawing back up. “In fact, I’m going to go show this off to our friends online! Everyone will be so impressed!” 

With that, Undyne happily walked out of the room. Alphys was so happy, it even took a couple seconds for her to think better of Undyne’s plan and rush off after her.


End file.
